Occasional Chew Toy
by Gummie-Bears-R-My-Weakness
Summary: Wendy or Wenie Chambers has always been there for Jacob Black. Lately though she has realized how crappy being there for him really is. And yet she keeps going back to him over and over. But instead of him being the sun for her, he's her Earth and shes the Moon. But it's about time she became something diffrent for someone else. -JAKExOCxPAUL-
1. Prolouge

Re-Edited

Prologue

I watch from a distance. Like always.

I wait for him to acknowledge me.

If he needs help then he'll ask he always does.

If he needs me to hug him and tell him it'll be alright then I will, because I'm his best friend. When he calls I quickly respond. When he needs me I quickly drop everything and run to him. After a while I finally realize my world revolves around him.

I'm the moon and he's my earth.

And ever since she came around I was pushed out of orbit.

Now I'm just meaningless asteroid, floating around Space without anything to pull me back into my old gravitational pull.

Now I'm damaged from being excluded from everyone that I use to be around. My friends ignore me my family awkwardly lives with me but we don't communicate like a normal functioning family would. This isn't a normal life for a fifteen year old.

He wrecked my entire world. He comes around every now and then when she pushes him to the side like he did with me. But he greets me with a tear streaked face and an apology that I can't refuse.

Like an idiot I fall head first into his trap. Then I get pushed back into the void of black space once agian.

I'm an abandoned moon that is earth's Occasional Cew Toy.

I just adore my life.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N:)Okay guys Heres new and improved Chapter one I fix what I thought were the ugly parts so enjoy!

Re-Edited

Chapter One

Have you ever been left behind by the one person that means the most to you? Do you know what the reason was? I do. She has brown hair; an ex-boyfriend named Edward Cullen, and is toying with my best friend's affections. At first I was ok about it I mean she was cool and I really didn't see what she was doing at first, she was into some awesome bands and now I realize they aren't all that great, and had dark humor that now is just plain creepy. But we could both agree on something, we both liked her because she could drive.

But that changed last summer, she helped him on his car I didn't, she helped him with the Sam problem I didn't and slowly but surely I lost my best friend. I hadn't seen him in months and it's been a week since school started. Is it wrong to miss someone who you know won't miss you back?

I woke up like every day put on a shirt that has a memory tied to him, pull on my favorite jacket because he bought it for me, a pair of jeans that he liked, and my track shoes. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I was plain like every day though I did have my moments of looking close to pretty with medium dirty blonde hair, plain brown eyes covered by glasses, and braces.

I picked up my back pack and headed towards the front door. I heard my mom call for me to have a good day and I told her the same. I walked out of the door and locked it so my mom could sleep in till her night shift started and walked down the dirt road to school.

I felt a sting of pain as I took the first few steps. He would **Always** pick me up before I had to walk.

He was a morning person and would **Always** cheer me up when I was having a crappy morning.

But the time for always ended a long time ago.

I sighed as I looked up at the car starting to pass. Secretly hoping it would be him but I knew it wasn't. I looked down again and pulled my bag closer to me I had this stupid bag since the fifth grade.

The year I realized that I had a crush on Jake and the year that I wrote it down somewhere on the inside of it with black sharpie. It had been washed so many times over the years it's hard to find it anymore. But the down fall of having it since fifth grade is it's falling apart. Just like I am. It is now secured by duct tape and close pins.

I sighed. Moring pity parties were starting to get old. I looked up at the sky and frowned it was morning but cloudy. It would most likely rain. Wonderful. I heard another car coming and glanced at the driver again being disappointed.

_'Jake…. Where are you?'_ I silently demanded. It had been a week since I had last seen him and could only make guesses to where he was, like with my naïve confession in my backpack.

He didn't get sick easily but that was still a possibility, or maybe the brunette that took him away from me came for another round of 'Mess with Jakes emotions till he's close to crying' again. She always came lonely and crying because her beloved ex-boyfriend wasn't there anymore. Or maybe he was just skipping. I shrugged it wasn't any of my business though, not anymore anyway as he had so cruelly told me over the phone a month ago when I got worried.

_'I have to keep telling myself that or I'll go back into that stupid state of obsession and clinginess toward Jacob that ruined my life in the first place.'_ I thought bitterly.

I looked up and saw the school's totem pole up in front. I walked a bit faster so I could get some breakfast before first bell rang. I finally made it to the door and bumped into someone who was coming out I looked up with my face flushed and promptly said sorry.

His heat consumed me, his breath woke up, his eyes showed me the light and I felt brand new and whole agian.

He looked down at me and he was smiling like he was a blind man and had just seen the sky for the first time.

"It's fine."

I finally noticed that he was holding the middle of my back so I wouldn't fall. I blushed and looked down at our feet. Mine on the heel of my feet and his planted firmly into the ground. If he hadn't caught me I probably would have cracked my head open. Then I noticed I was clutching his fore arm. Was he on steroids! His bicep was bigger than my face! I blushed brighter and reluctantly nodded and pulled his shirt sleeve to stand up.

He smirked.

I left before he said anything else. Which is quite a feat since my legs were about to turn to jello. I looked up hearing faint whispers from my peers that had seen the whole interaction.

"I'm surprised he didn't rip her head off."

"Or take her to his truck and hump her brains out."

"She ran into Paul and is still standing oh-my-gosh."

I felt my eyes get big and looked back down.

'Paul…. as in Paul Lahote? Shit'.

#Lunch#

I hadn't been able to get to the cafeteria before first bell so I had to get something out of the vending machine and my stomach had been growling since third period. I sighed as I picked up a sandwich from the 'array' of food, and apple juice. I paid out and went to my old table. I saw Quil sitting there looking lonely. He and I have been friends since preschool and if Jacob hadn't been my best friend he would have. I sat in front of him and his head shot up quickly.

He grinned at me, "Hey Wenie." I smiled half-heartedly and unwrapped my sandwich. We fell into easy conversation like usual but my mind wasn't there with Quil it drifted, like in all my other classes it drifted to this morning what should have been an unimportant moment in my life was more like consuming my mind. And I felt my face flush. I found out that in fact the guy I bumped into was Paul Lahote, and I've been scared shitless ever since but a little intrigued.

But he's a player so I guess he left his impression with me… as well as every other girl in this school. But then I reminded myself;

He was famous for two things:

His dick, and his bi-polar attitude.

I saw a hand wave in front of my face. "Weeeeeeenie." Quil's voice rang out. I blinked, "Sorry Quil." I looked up at him and he was smirking.

"Been trying to get your attention for two minutes." He looked back down at his food, "Paul was staring at you by the way." If possible his smirk grew a little more mischievous and annoying. I could only imagine what my face could have looked like. Frightened I could only assume. I looked down at my lunch not daring to even see if Quil was telling the truth or not. I sighed. "Hey Quil what are you doing after school?"

He shrugged. "Probably going to walk aimlessly around town till I find something to occupy my time. Why?"

"Want to walk around aimlessly together?" He smiled and nodded.

#Eighth Period#

I've never really paid attention to my last class period or the occupants that were forced to endure it with me. It's just Study Hall anyway and I usually just listen to my I-Pod for the last forty-five minutes of school. But right as I was about to plug in my ear phones Paul walked in.

_'What the Fudge?'_


	3. Chapter 2

Re-Edited

Chapter Two

He looked tired, beaten, and pissed off at the world, his polar opposite from this morning.

_'Maybe he wouldn't look over here.' _

_'Maybe I would escape with my life!' _

_'I could live in the shadows till he forgot about me!'_

I kept my head down and staring at my desk. Using the "If I can't see you, you can't see me" method.

I concentrated on the work in front of me as I heard the creak of the chair behind me and the class went silent. I felt my whole body freeze. When he walked into the room the whole mood changed. Well to me it did.

I couldn't hear the conversations around me but I could hear every move Paul made. The room temperature was replaced with Paul's body heat. I didn't know the desks were that close!

I quickly pulled off my jacket I hunched over my desk trying in vain to work on my homework. I heard the light groan of Paul's desk and I couldn't resist the temptation as I took a glance at him.

_'SHIT_.'

He was looking right at me. I blinked as he just nodded with a smirk.

I felt my face flush and turned back around. Damn it he was hot. His raven black hair was slightly spiked up. His eyes were a sharp color of blue. His nose looked like it had been broken at least once. And his lips…were calling me.

No literally.

"Hey, Wenie right?" I looked back at him with a nod. He smirked. "Hey then."

I smiled lightly then looked back at my homework. His voice sounded tired and ragged but it sounded handsome and it fit him. I heard him chuckle that sounded amazing as well. "What are you working on?" I blushed. Just as I was about to say something:

"Excuse me Miss. Chambers, Mr. Lahote I'm sure this conversation can wait."

We both looked over at the teacher. She was an older woman in the early seventies. She had a scowl on her wrinkled face and her fake eye brows that were drawn in and upward position only added to her age and were very unflattering. Most likely the only reason she even bothered to say anything was because she knew my mom and when I was younger she baby sat me at least once and every teacher no matter new or old didn't like Paul.

I nodded and went back to my geometry and he just sat there staring at my back. If he was trying to make me uncomfortable it was working.

The whole period was like that after I finished my homework I finally.

The bell finally rang and I grabbed my back pack and jetted out of the room.

I jetted out of the door and didn't look back. As soon as I busted through the doors leading to freedom I was greeted by Quil. I blew out what was left of my anxiety walked towards him.

* * *

(A/N:)I hate doing other people's POV's but this is important)

_-Paul-_

She was my everything. I had only know her for a few short hours seen her at least three times to know that I was absolutely in love with her. Her hair smelt like vanilla, it was cut a cute way. It came down to her shoulders, her glasses seemed to make her eyes bigger, and her smile was amazing.

_'I'm becoming a stocker.'_

I snorted.

_'Like I give a shit.'_

I smirked and started walking as soon as she walked out of the door. I walked out of the door and watched her and Quil walk together down the street.

I felt an involuntary growl rumble through my chest. Shit. I flipped out my cell phone and dialed Sam's number. He finally picked up after the third ring.

"Please tell me I don't have to bring clothes again." I snorted. "Nah man I need to ask if I can follow Arteta Junior."

"Why?"

I sighed. "Cause he's unstable and with my imprint." I heard something crash in the background. Then Emily yelling:

"Danmit Sam that was a wedding present!"

I snickered. "That sounded expensive." I heard him groan.

"As long as you don't kill him if he touches her then it's fine with me and you got patrols this weekend all Saturday for being an ass."

I smirked fine with me. "Whatever boss man." I closed my phone and ran to my truck. As soon as I found my usual parking spot at the beach parking lot I ran to the woods and phased.

* * *

sorrit took me so long my friend was having some issues and I couldn't make time to write. so yeah hoped this was better than the original. And you guys better be reading this!


	4. Chapter 3

Re-Edited

Chapter Three

You know when you have one of those days? When it's not perfect, not horrible but it could have been better. Then you go out with a friend and that person just makes it a close to perfect day if you ignore previous events?

That's what it's like with Quil. He's a funny, caring, pervy son of a gun but I can't help but smile when he's around. I'm pretty sure my dog could die and if he was there I would still be smiling.

We walked around the whole afternoon not really talking about anything specific and the whole time we were walking it felt like we were being watched. The hairs on my neck stood up, I felt eyes burning a hole into my back, and every now and then I would here a growl.

This summer has been weird because there had been wolf sightings. I mean it's normal if these were normal wolves but they weren't. Have you ever sees a Clydesdale? It's this colossal horse; now imagine that freakishly tall horse as a wolf. And you now have the La Push wolves.

And the Elders told us to stay away from the woods. Everyone else including me and Quil just brushed it off. But now I really wished we had listened. I looked up at Quil and he also looked majorly uncomfortable.

"Um, you want me to walk you home?" He asked in barely a whisper. I nodded as we walked a little faster down the road. We weren't but half a mile away from my house so it's wouldn't be too hard to just run home if need be. Quil got closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So did you get a good grade on that test you had in chem?" He shook his head. "Nah but that just means I get to stay an extra hour on Monday to let Miss. Kenner teach me how to do it all over again." He sighed dreamily.

"If only she wasn't a teacher, oh the thing's…" I smacked him. "I don't want to know what you would do to Miss. Kenner. I have her next year and I don't want to have mental images of you bending her over the desk and doing…. Stuff its gross."

He chuckled. "You still can't say sex out loud can you?" I blushed. "No. But there's nothing wrong with that!" He laughed. "Of course not!"

* * *

After Quil dropped me off at his house he went home and I went to get something to eat. Mom was probably at work by now. I walked into the kitchen and saw a Tupper Wear bowl of curly noodles and veggies. I smiled thank you mom!

My mom was a really good cook and hardly did she ever have time to cook for me. I grabbed a fork from the dishwasher and grabbed the bowl and plopped in front of the TV. After a while I fell asleep while watching "Tom and Jerry" on Cartoon Network.

* * *

I heard a bump and jumped up sleepily. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. A dark figure was getting closer but before I could say anything I fell back to sleep.

* * *

In the morning I woke up and I wasn't on my couch. I was in my bed with the covers up to my chin. I blinked. I thought I was down stairs. I shrugged oh well. I walked to my closet but stopped. On my desk chair was my usual attire. 'I don't remember picking that out.' I ran down stairs to see the TV off I turned to the kitchen and cautiously looked into the sink. Nothing. I opened the dish washer and there was no sign of my bowl or fork. "This is just weird."

I flipped out my phone and it was nine am. SHIT! I'm gonna be late for, wait today was Saturday. I sighed and placed my hand over my heart. I walked back to my room and got dressed. I looked back at my phone and saw that I had a text. I opened it;

_We need to talk,_

_Jake_

I felt my stomach drop. I just stared at the screen till it turned dark. I slowly closed my eyes and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked back at the dark screen and pressed the call button. It ringed a few times then I heard; _"Wen, hey."_

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "W-what Jacob?" I heard him sigh.

_"Are you okay? You sound like your crying. Wen did Quil hurt you?"_

I tried blinked back the tears that were already coming out this wasn't fair. "What? No why?" I asked. "Why do you care?"

_"Wen I've always cared."_ I wanted to laugh humorlessly at him, cry onto his shoulder, yell at his face, and hug him all at the same time but I just couldn't.

"Bull shit."

I hissed and closed the phone. I felt the phone drop from my hand and it hit the floor with a loud thump. I walked to my bed and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it for five minutes. I felt the tears start to fall and heard my phone ring twice in the time that I was freaking the fuck out. I hadn't talked to him for months, and he tries to pull that bull shit with me every time

"Wen I care." Or "Wen I need you."

It's all bull shit. I finally got up when I heard it ring for the third time. I picked it up and stared at it till it stopped. I flipped my phone pen and typed in three words

_I hate you._

As soon as I pressed the send button I regretted it. I put the phone on my desk and went to sit down on my bed.

I use to think Jake was a super hero. That whenever I needed him or was in the midst of trouble Super Jake would swoop in and save me.

But, I know now that the naïve dreams and ideas that I had he never lived up to in the past.

He was just Jacob Nathaniel Black. Nothing special, he was just a human being. And an asshole, bastard, jerkoff, sweetheart, kind, loving… No no no no no! Stop thinking that he hurt you! I yelled at myself. He took away everything, my happy, my joy, my enthusiasm and left behind, pain, angry and the feeling of deceit. I heard it ring once more and just stared at it from my bed.

Just let it ring. I'm not picking it up. Not for him. Not anymore.


	5. Chapter 4

Re-Edited

Chapter Four

It had been a week since the phone call and everything got weird. At first the Miracle Growth Super Ninjas or Sam's band of cronies they weren't all at school in the beginning but on Monday they were all there, including Jacob.

I had at least two classes with him, and it was in my favorite class periods. English and P.E. I liked P.E because I could blow off steam but with Jacob there I had to concentrate on avoiding him instead. Every day he would stare at me. It felt weird because ordinarily he and I would joke around, talk, make fun of the coach but I had to continuously remind myself that he wasn't apart of my ordinary anymore.

And the weirder thing about the whole week was I always looked forward to my study hall period. Because Paul would sit right beside me and even though we never talked he seemed to lift the tension of the whole day off of my shoulders, but that could have been because I only had forty-five minutes till freedom. And another weird thing was Quil wasn't his normal self. One day at lunch I playfully stole a pickle from his lunch and he got pissed. He started to yell and cuss all over a stolen pickle.

Afterwards he left. Everyone was staring at our table and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. So did everyone else except for the Miracle Growth Super Ninjas half of them got up and walked out where Quil had and the other half that consisted of Paul, Jacob, and Embry just stared at me with intense worried looks.

But now it's Saturday and I have nothing to do. I sighed as I flipped the channels on my TV. Like usual the grown up stuff didn't amuse me and the cartoons were all reruns. I sighed and looked at the clock. 9:30. "I'm ruining my day." I thought bitterly. I got up off of the couch and pulled on my track shoes.

As soon as I was out of the house and on my bike I turned on the road towards the Convince store. Once I got there Quil's Dad grinned at me. "Hey Wenie!" I smiled. "Hey. Is Quil at home?"

He shrugged. "I dunno maybe." I nodded. I walked down the aisle and found the biggest jar of pickles they had and walked up to the register. Quil's dad gave me a questioning looked and checked me out. I smiled. "Thanks." I walked back behind the store and to their house that was a meters away from the store. I knocked up the door and waited.

I leaned up against the door frame and sighed. Maybe he'd forgive me. I don't like it when he's mad. I heard the door handle being unlocked and shoved my body off the frame and faced the door. I smiled as Quil's face peaked out from behind the door.

When he saw me and the pickles he smirked. "Hey Wen." He reached for them but I swung them away from his grasp. "Am I forgiven?" He chuckled.

"Yeah your forgiven and I'm sorry I snapped at you."

I smiled. "Better." I handed them over to him and walked inside. His house smelled like man sweat and looked like a pig's sty. I turned back to him and saw him putting the pickles in the fridge. "Dude what happened to your living room? He turned back to me.

"Oh sorry 'bout that I haven't had time to clean." I snorted. "In what ten years?"

He grinned and two hours later it looked like humans inhabited his living space. I put the last of his dirty socks in the laundry hamper. He hugged my shoulders and sighed. "Thanks Wen." I glared playfully up at him. "Your disgusting ya know that?" Suddenly he started to shake. I stepped back a little.

"Q-Quil?" he growled animalistic. I felt my legs move by themselves. I slowly walked up to him. Quil are you okay. He didn't look down at me and I felt a pang of guilt hit my heart. Suddenly a loud crack filled my ears and I was on the ground with Quil, no a wolf that had Quil's eyes on top of me and my arm was bleeding. I felt a scream erupt from my lungs and everything went dark.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I didn't hear the beep of a heart monitor and I didn't see the bland white walls. I saw an old blanket over me and a couch, and heard Quil's voice in the back ground saying "So sorry" repeatedly. I flinched and the memories came crashing down like a wave. I groaned and moved my arm and felt a sharp pain spread though the right side of my body.

"I wouldn't move if I were you sweetie."

I heard from behind me. I tilted my head back to see Sue Clearwater.

She smiled kindly. "Hello." I smiled involuntary. "Hi." I head my voice croak. I couched. "Where's Quil?" I heard footsteps and felt a hand grasp my good hand. I looked back and saw Quil holding my hand to his face with tears spilling from his closed eyes. "Quil?" I asked quietly. He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Are you an alien?"


	6. Chapter 5

Re-Edited

Chapter Five

I don't know what happened after that because I fell back into the darkness where sleep greeted me. And for what felt like a few minutes I had dreams of aliens, Quil, pickles, and Paul? His voice was calling me though the dreaming begging for me to wake up.

I felt my body warm up and my dreams stopped. I snapped my eyes open and heard the heart monitor, saw the bland white walls, a guy clad in a lab coat and Paul on the chair beside my hospital bed that felt like heaven. I sighed and tried to turn and surprise, surprise pain shot through the right side of my body. "Ouch."

The lab coat and Paul's head snapped up to look at me and I blushed. "Morning." I said quietly. Paul gripped my hand and sighed. I blushed brighter and I looked at the doctor. He smiled his pearly whites and I blinked. "Hello Wendy." He said in a melodic voice. I flinched. I hated that name. "Wenie or Wen Doc, I don't like to be called Wendy." My voice was just as croaky as before. He nodded. "Well Wenie we ran a few test while you were sleeping, you mom's in the waiting room if you want me to get her and in a few day's we'll discharge you after we check over everything." I sighed and watched him slowly walk out of the door. "Tell me if you need anything."

"Ok." I called. I looked over at Paul and he looked tired.

"Hey." I said quietly. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey." I lay back on my pillow. "How long have I been asleep?" I felt him move me over. I looked over at him. He was getting in my bed. I blushed and tried to scoot over without pain dancing across my side. He laid back and pulled me to his side and draped an arm around my shoulders. "You were out for two days."

I nodded and cuddled closer to him. He was so warm. I felt his muscles relax and he picked my hand up with the one that wasn't occupying my shoulders and placed it on his stomach. He started to trace shapes up and down my arm and hand.

"I was so scared."

I heard his voice crack. I looked up at him worried and saw the biggest strongest man I had ever seen close to tears. I turned a little and reached for his face with my hand that he was drawing on and wiped away a tear that was starting to fall. He placed his hand on mine keeping it at his cheek without looking at me at first. I smiled up at him. He smiled visibly relieved down at me.

"Eh hm!"

I jumped and hissed from the pain.

"What do you want Jacob." Paul snarled. I glared down at a speck on the floor. "Sam wants you Paul." I felt him sigh and start to get up. I looked over at him and grabbed his hand. "A-Are you coming back?" He smiled and gripped my hand. "Yeah don't worry I won't be gone for too long." I smiled and he let go. I watched him walk up to Jacob and whisper incoherent to him and I frowned. Jacob nodded and he walked into the room and sat in the chair Paul had preoccupied. He looked at me with desperation etched on his face.

"Are you okay?" I shrugged my left shoulder and laid back onto my pillow. I heard him sigh.

"Wen, I'm sorry." I shrugged again.

"Doesn't matter." I felt him grab my hand. "Yes it dose. I couldn't tell you and I'm sorry that I couldn't and I'm sorry I abandoned you."

I flinched and pulled my hand away from him. "It's fine Jacob." I looked at him. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway." It was his turn to flinch. "I was always there for you ya know?"

I looked away and laughed humorlessly. "And not once were you ever there for me. I was at your becking fucking call Jacob. I would have done anything for you." I glared at him.

"But that doesn't matter to you does it? Because you had Bella and Sam. You didn't and you don't need me." He looked into my eyes begging with his.

"I can't tell you how much I needed you Wen. I can't tell you how much I would do to see you smile.."

I cut him off. "Then WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE FOR ME YOU STUPID ASS!" I threw my pillow at him and pointed at the door. "Get out. Now"

He flinched and got up. "I-I'll get your mom to come in."

I didn't look at him and soon Paul was back and my mom came in with tear filled eyes. I cried with her but for different reasons. And she hugged me.

"I thought I lost you my sweet, sweet girl." I buried my head into her shoulder and cried. "I'm so sorry Momma." I whispered. I felt her nod. "It's okay sweetheart. I have to go to work but I'll be back and Paul's going to stay with you alright?"

I looked at her and she wiped my tears away with a smile. I nodded and let go. She nodded at Paul and left. I sighed and looked at Paul. He looked uncomfortable in the small chair and I giggled still wiping my tears away. He got up and moved me and got in this time I was on top of him as he ran his fingers though my hair in a soothing way and soon I was close to dreamland when I heard.

"I love you Wen."

Then my dreams greeted me again whisking me away to a dream wedding where Paul was the bride I was the groom and Martian the Marshen was the priest.

* * *

Three days later I was being wheeled out of the hospital and into Paul's truck. My mom had a date. The first one in years and she asked Paul to keep me with him till it was my curfew so I wouldn't get scared or something.

I watched him buckle me in and he ran to the other side.

"Where to driver?" I asked and he laughed." I was thinking about getting you something to eat then to my house and watch movies or something."

I blushed. "I-Is anyone else going to be there?" Paul shrugged. "I don't think so." I looked away and blushed brightly. Oh my damn.

We went to the local dinner and I almost ate the whole menu then again so did he. Then we drove to Paul's house. When we got there I was shaking.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

He hugged me to his side. "Are you okay? Are you cold?" I shook my head. He looked at me questionably and opened the door. He helped me up the stairs and lead me to his couch.

He went to the fridge and put our leftovers in it and walked back down a hall and came back with a blanket. I blushed brighter and looked down. He sat beside me and wrapped it around my shoulders. He walked over to the TV and started to flip through dvd cases.

"Any preferences?"

He looked back at me and I shrugged.

"Nothing rated R. Or too much cussing." I saw his face darken. He got up and went back to the hallway and a door opened. He came back five minutes later with an arm full of movies. He walked to me and handed me some while he looked though others. I blushed and looked through them. They were all romances or romantic comedies.

I blushed. "Um where.. where did you get theses?" He looked at me and shrugged.

"Aunt's room."

I sighed and looked at the pile he had. They were all the same. I looked over at the movies he had under his TV.

"I don't care," I stretched to put it on the coffee table. "Just no um… scenes where um.." I felt my face heat again. I heard Paul chuckle,

"Yeah I got it."

He walked back over to the TV and pulled on out that was an action and I smiled. I had seen that one before. "Fast and Furious is a good movie." He looked back at me with a smile. "I'm glad you like it." He picked up his moms movies and walked back down the hall and the door shut and he came back. He sat on the arm rest and lifted me to where my head was resting n his chest and the rest of my body was in between his legs. I blushed as his arms wrapped around my midsection and I let my arms hold onto his. I didn't look at him for the whole movie and soon I fell back asleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Re-Edited

Chapter Six

I woke up to a flash. I heard a growl from under me. I opened my eyes to see a woman that was the age of my mom that looked a lot like Paul. Only she had gray eyes with a Polaroid picture in hand and the camera on the coffee table. "Morning, you must be Wenie that Paul won't shut up about." I blushed. "Um yeah hi." I felt Paul sit up and I sat up with him. "Robin what are you doing home?"

Robin glared at him "Young man is that anyway to speak to you aunt?" I heard him groan. I elbowed him. "Be respectful." He tensed.

"Sorry Robin."

She laughed and sang "Whipped" as she skipped over to the kitchen. I blushed and flipped out my cell. "Hey Paul it's almost time for me to go home." He nodded. "Okay." He helped me up and called to Robin that he would be leaving and would come back in the morning. I blushed what was he gonna do? He helped me into his truck and I gave him direction to my house.

He dropped me off but I didn't get out at first. I felt Paul staring at me and I sighed. "Not today, but one maybe tomorrow, I want an explanation." He nodded.

"Do you want me to stay for a bit till your mom gets home?" I sighed. "No I need to try and get around on my own but um c-can I text you if I need anything?" I watched as his eyes brightened and he pulled out his cell phone and gave it to me. I blushed and typed in my number at saved it under my name and sent my phone a text. When my phone buzzed I opened the door but felt Paul grab my hand. I turned to look at him and next thing I know his lips are on mine.

Do you remember your first kiss, like when you were kittle and you kissed a boy on the playground, or in middle school you went on your first ever date and when the guy waited till your parents weren't looking and he quickly pecked you on the lips, or in high school when a guy pulls you back into his truck and suddenly he's on top of you and your either so scared or your so happy that you don't do anything to stop him and suddenly you break away and he's attacking your neck and assaulting you collar bone his lips that feel like there on fire and every kiss he leaves is permanently imprinted in your brain of exactly where he kissed you and how. And as soon as you catch your breath he's kissing you again only this time his tongue is exploring your mouth and you freeze when you feel his hands moving gently over your body and suddenly you're in ecstasy.

Well my first kiss was the last one:

I felt his hands roam their way up to my jacket and I tried to stop him but he growled lowly. I looked down at him and his eyes were black and lustful. "P-Paul snap out of it." He blinked and looked down and blushed but you couldn't see it very well because of his skin tone and it was getting a little dark out. "I'm sorry."

I blushed and looked down. "I-It's okay." I tried to get up and I think I heard Paul whimper. I looked at him and his face was filled with disappointment, hurt, and confusion. I smiled at him. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow or text you or something okay?"

He nodded and let me up. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He got off and opened the door. I blushed and stole a look over my shoulder at him. "Paul?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes. I kissed his cheek and ran out of the truck ignoring the sharp of pain panging on my side.

I unlocked the door and slammed it closed quickly locked it back and ran up to my bed. I repeated "I can't believe I did that" in my head till I fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning I felt better. I had a great night's sleep, a wonderful dream, and the smell of pancakes filled the air. I sat up quickly. Pancakes= mom's home= mom is cooking. I threw off my covers and winced.

_'Right pain.'_

As I was about to get out of the bed Paul walked in with a plate full of pancakes and a fork on top. I frowned. "Hey is my mom home?" He looked at me and smiles. "Yeah she's down stairs she invited me over to help with you." I blinked and blushed. My mother is evil. I looked at Paul. "I still want an explanation." He chuckled. "After breakfast."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mother."

Paul sat beside me and started to feed me despite me arguing that I could feed myself and every now and then he would shove a whole pancake into his mouth. It amazed me how much he could eat he had to go back for two plates more plates and each time they were higher than the last. After he got done eating we went down stairs and saw my mom talking to Billy Black. I felt my stomach drop and I hid behind Paul.

Billy looked over at us and smiled. "Hello Wenie." He was happy? I nodded. "H-Hello." I felt Paul grasp my hand in his and squeeze lightly. I smiled and leaned my forehead onto his back. "You two seem cozy." I jumped at Billy's words. "Paul wouldn't leave her side the whole time Wen was in the hospital it was like he was protecting her." I heard my mom giggle. I looked up at Paul and he was smiling. I looked back at Billy and he was nodding. "That's very nice of you Paul." He smiled kindly but his eyes gave him away he was surprised, "Kind of sweet actually.´

I blushed. Paul was a nice person I don't see why Billy seemed so surprised. After an hour Billy left and said he would see us all later.

* * *

Paul and my mom talked me into going to Paul's house because my mom had another date with one of her work friends.

I was genuinely happy for my mom after my dad left us she was so sad, he was a monster but I wasn't glad he was gone he was a good man before he started online poker which he wasn't good at so he started to owe people money. And it got very out of hand. I just hope mom's careful.

After I got to Paul's house we didn't go inside we went to his back yard. I smiled up at him as I sat down on the stairs of his back porch. "Do you still want an explanation?" He was looking nervous and his eyes looked hopeful I smiled and nodded. He sighed.

"You know the legends of our tribe right?" I nodded. "Yeah who doesn't? They practically preach them at every bond fire that we have." He nodded. "So you remember the spirit warrior right?" I nodded. "And that's what you guys are?" He nodded and sighed heavily. "There's another legend they don't tell it a lot though." I scooted closer, put my elbows on my knees and put my chin on my palms. He chuckled. "Well, it's about when a spirit warrior or well we call ourselves werewolves, but it's when we find our imprint,"

"Like with ducks and how they imprint on their mother?" He sighed. "It's kind of like that I guess but not really. It's when a werewolf finds his mate." His face looked pained and worried. "Did you find your imprint Paul?" His eyes snapped to mine and I blushed. "D-Do I know her? Dose she go to school with us?" I felt a tear run down my cheek and Paul's warm finger wipe it away. Why was I crying? I should be happy for him. He'll have his imprint and live happily ever after with her and have lots of babies and then grandchildren and so on.

"Wenie, I imprinted on you." I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me. I got off the steps and stood in front of him. I cupped his cheek and lifted his head to meet my gaze. "Paul are you sure?" He nodded. "It's one of those things you just know right off the bat." I nodded. "But I don't have to be your lover or your boyfriend or anything romantic yet." He side holding my hand to his face. "I'll be a friend a brother anything you need me to be."

"Anything…" I whispered. "I'm yours Wenie. And I'll do anything for you anything you need or want. I'll be your everything and only ask to see you on a regular basis in return." He pushed his fore head on mine. "I can't live without seeing your beautiful face Wenie." I blushed and hugged him around his neck and he hugged me back.

"Paul, I'm glad you told me this." I felt him relax and hug me tighter. "But for right now can we be friends?" I felt him nod. "As long as I can keep holding you like this for a little while longer."

I smiled and kissed his neck. "For however long you need."

* * *

(A/N:) This chapter is one of the better one's and I didn't have to tweak it a whole lot which is awesome and for right now this is one of my favorites! Anyway hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 7

Re-Edited

Chapter Seven

He was everywhere for the next few days. In my mind, at my house, in my dreams, in my classes sometimes he would walk in and ask if I was okay which would earn some questioning glances and some 'go to hell' glares from his ex-groupies he told them to leave him alone one day during lunch when he was trying to talk to me, then there was lunch. He was sweet really sweet he would bring me a sandwich and apple juice. He always unwrap it refusing to give it to me till he did and then place it on a napkin. There was one time he tried to feed me and I slapped that idea out of his head.

And today at lunch was different. He told me he wouldn't be there but I didn't stop looking for him. I sat beside Quil who stiffened. Ever since the accident he's been jumpy and distant. I would always try to brush it off but I was getting tired of it.

I smiled at him and he visibly relaxed and started to eat. I started to talk to Kim who has become my new console when I get bored of the guy's topics. Then I felt the mood of light and happy disappear as Jacob sat on the other side of Quil. I wanted to leave but Kim looked at me as if saying "Don't do it" I grumbled and looked down at my plate like a two year old and tried to open my apple juice. After I was ready to use my teeth I felt it get snatched from my hand.

I looked over expecting Quil but it was Jacob. He unscrewed the top with ease and handed back to me. I pouted and took it. "I loosened it for you." I said annoyed at my own weakness. I heard him chuckle. "Of course you did Wen." I looked back at him and smiled. We always did this whenever I could open something. I giggled and turned back to my lunch.

The atmosphere felt light and happy again and I was grateful. I felt eyes looking at me and I looked up to see Jacob staring at me I gave him a half smile and he nodded. After lunch he grabbed my lunch tray and put it up for me and walked me to my class.

"Is your side any better?" I nodded.

"Yeah Paul's a good doctor." I said jokingly.

He nodded. "Paul huh?"

I nodded. "What?" He shrugged.

"I'm just surprised is all."

I looked at him with a questioning stare. "About what exactly?"

He shrugged again. "That he hasn't hurt you yet. I'm mean he's said to have a temper for a reason you know."

I glared at him.

'_Unbelievable'._

"Nice Jacob." And left to go to class but left a grasp on my shoulder, I turned around. "Jacob I don't.." And there stood Paul in all of his glory with worried eyes. I sighed and hugged him. He hesitated and hugged me back gently.

"I missed you mister." I felt him chuckled. "I missed you too." I looked up at him and felt the sudden urge to kiss him.

I blushed and looked down. "You wanna skip?" I hear Paul ask. I looked up at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "Why we'd get in trouble." He shook his head. "No we wouldn't." He showed me two slips signed by his aunt and my mom. I let go and took mine. "How'd you get these?" He shrugged and grabbed my hand. "You have physical therapy today and your asked me if I could help out." I smiled and gripped his hand. I felt him look down at me and I blushed. "Paul?" I looked ahead. "Yeah?"

"After therapy we're going to play twenty questions." I said determined. He chuckled and he helped me into his truck.

After PT we went to eat and I was so tired. My scar that was going to stay there for the rest of my life was from my shoulder to my mid-thigh. Quil got me good but he's still my best friend. Yeah I'm finally moving on. We sat in a diner and Paul was looking at the menu. I sighed and leaned back in the seat. There was only a few more day I had to go back to the hospital then I was outta there! I felt someone staring at me and I looked up. Paul's eyes were glued on me.

I blushed and he smiled. "You wanna go first?" I looked blankly at him. "Twenty questions?" I felt myself laugh at my own stupidity. "I'm sorry I forgot but yeah you go first any question and I have to answer truthfully and so do you." He chuckled. "Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." I said automatically. I blushed and glanced at him and he smirked. "Okay um," I racked my brain for a question. "What was your favorite cartoon as a kid?" This time he blushed and looked away with a cough. I smiled and leaned closer to the table. He sighed. "Fine, Dragon Tales." I started to laugh uncontrollably.

You wouldn't expect a bad ass like him to like that but he was a little kid. I sighed and calmed down, but I couldn't stop laughing. "All right what was your favorite cartoon?" I smiled victoriously. "Courage the Cowardly Dog."

After a few minutes our food came out and we were still playing twenty questions. And I hadn't had so much fun till that da but then it ended. He stopped in front of my house and sighed. I looked over at him and smiled. "Wanna come inside?" He shook his head and looked forward. "Jake's Leach lover girl friend is in deep shit with this red headed vamp and I have patrol." I blinked. "What?"

He looked over at me. "Shit. Baby I'm sorry I forgot to tell you." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "I'll tell you about them when I get back okay?" I looked up at him with fear. Not of him but for him. "You could get killed." He shook his head. "Nah I'm gonna be fine don't worry about me." I shook my head and pulled his shirt. He leaned to me and I kissed him.

I didn't want to lose my only shot at being happy forever. Paul pulled back and but his fore head on mine. "Wen calm down." I looked up at him desperately. "I want you to come back. In one piece, and w-when you do I want you to come straight to my house." I looked into his eyes. "Do you understand?" He nodded. I hugged him and started to pull away but Paul held me tightly against him.

I looked up and he was smirking devilishly. I blushed and sighed. He kissed me this time and didn't stop. It was a lot like the first one a few weeks ago but this one was more passionate, he kissed my fore head and he kissed my neck everywhere my skin wasn't covered my stupid clothing. He sighed and hugged me tighter. I smiled contently till I heard a howl. Paul stiffened. He looked down at me paniced "Stay in your house lock all the doors and stay in you room."

"What happened?" He opened his door and pulled me with him. "Nothing the red head's on our turf again." I felt my body freeze. He looked down at me his eyes held confidents. I sighed and hugged him.

"Be safe and don't do anything stupid." He chuckled and kissed me. "Tomorrow's Saturday you wanna go on a date of something?" I blushed and looked down. "Come home first then we'll talk about it." He grinned and kissed me again long and hard till I felt light headed. He dropped me off at my door and kissed me one last time before running in the woods. I leaned against the door and sighed.

"So he's the one my daughter's fucking?" I turned around and a man stood right beside my house.

"Dad?"


	9. Chapter 8

Re-Edited

Chapter Eight

I just stared at the man that was slowly walking toward me. He had changed his once blonde hair was now brown, his eyes were hazy and he walked with grace.

He had a menacing type of grin as he walked closer. I backed up to the door and got ready to scream when I felt the door open and I feel back.

"Why are you here Frank?" I looked up and my mom had a gun pointed at him. WHEN IN THE HELL DID SHE GET A GUN? She helped me up and pushed me behind her. I stood behind her confused. Should I call the cops? Should I run to my room and lock the door?

"Janey, I just came to see you two." I looked at his face and he looked like he didn't give a rat's ass about us, before he defiantly didn't. He was a lying unfaithful bastered. "Why are you here Frank?" My mom demanded again. He sighed. "Because I wanted to see if it was true."

"If what was true?" I asked. He looked at me with a smirk. "If my kid was fucking a werewolf." I felt my face heat up. "I am not! You don't know shit!" I screamed. I watched as his smirk disappeared. "You don't talk to your father like that Wendy." I flinched. "You are not my father! If you were you would actually give a shit about me and Mom!"

I looked at mom and she looked afraid. "Wen, go in the house." I looked at from Frank to her. "Wendy GO IN THE HOUSE!" I jumped and ran behind the couch in the living room. "You know your not aloud here Frank." I heard my mother call to him. "You broke the treaty long ago when you killed Billy's wife." ((A/N:) The plot thickens)

I mentally gasped. Seriously? I heard him laugh darkly. "Yeah, yeah so I killed her, she tasted good to. You don't know what it's like to suck blood from a human." He was a cannibal?

"Your sick." I heard my mom choke on her words. I looked up and saw her crying. "No honey," I looked at my dad. "I'm a vampire, a danm good one too." He was slowly creeping up to the porch. "You see I have this awesome ability," He was standing directly in front of the gun. He moved it to his heart and my mom was shaking. "I can hide my scent from anything, so your little protectors won't know I'm here, till it's too late."

It happened in a flash, my mom was trembling before him on second, the next the gun was dropped and my dad was latched on to her neck. She turned her head to me and blood was dribbling from her mouth. I felt streams of tears roll down my face and I ran to the back door.

I ran as fast as I could to the woods and didn't look back. Soon everything went blank, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't think about anything. My body was working to its own accord.

I don't know how long I ran but soon I came to a house. It was a cute tiny house and people were standing around the outside joking and laughing and I just stopped on the edge of the forest. As I strained my eyes to look closer I saw they were all men, shirtless men. They all looked like Paul; one of them turned around and looked at me dead on. I blinked and froze in my place. It was Sam, Sam freaking Uley. He pointed at me and they all turned. I started to back away but I felt a warm hand touch my back. I turned around to see Paul looking down at me concerned and then I just broke.

I hugged him around his torso and cried. He flinched but hugged me back. He gently picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and cried into his shoulder. He put an arm under my butt to keep me from falling as he walked and he stroked my hair with his free hand and he walked to the house.

I cried forever but he didn't stop me or ask questions, he just stroked my hair and let me hold on to him. He would try to wipe my tears away every few minutes but they just kept coming till I couldn't cry anymore. I looked out of the window and it was daylight. I sniffed and hugged his neck hiding my face. He hugged me back tighter and sighed. "Wen, what happened?" I felt every bone in my body freeze. A cold chill ran down my back and Paul noticed.

"Wen?" he asked in barely a whisper.

"M-My dad sh-showed up after y-you left." He looked at me confused. "But I would have smelt him." I shook my head.

"H-he said he h-had a-an ability o-or something t-to hide h-h-his scent." He wiped my eyes with his thumb. "Then what happened?"

I looked down. "H-He k-killed my mom." A new wave of tears broke through and I covered my face with my hands. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I knew this would happen." I looked up at Paul but it wasn't his voice I looked behind him and there stood Sam. "I should have told Billy." He looked at me sympathetically. "Wen I'm sorry."

I looked away. "He…he said he was a Vampire o-or something." I looked back up at him and he nodded. "Yeah I knew, every one of the Elder's knew to. Especially when he kill Jake's mother when he got bitten." I looked down. Poor Jake. I felt Paul pull me closer. "I felt something was wrong, I should have gone to your house." I looked at him and lifted up his head to look into his eyes. "Y-you couldn't h-have known."

"But I did! I felt something in my gut I should have gone to your place and… and protected you!" I felt him start to shake and soon I was being pulled out of his lap and a loud crack rang though the house. And where Paul was once standing was a huge silver wolf with Paul's eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

Re-Edited

Chapter Nine

I knew he was a werewolf, I just I didn't expect it. And as soon as Paul's eyes bore into mine the weight of my situation, my placement in life, where fate had so cruelly place me showed it's ugly face and I broke down. I started to cry again and the arms that were holding me back turned me away from the world and started let me cry to my heart's content.

I didn't see Paul's expression but I felt that connection he was talking about. I felt his guilt and his pain, I don't know when the person holding me moved till I was being laid in a bed and the person's arms were wrapped around my shaking frame. "It's okay Wen it'll all be okay." Jacob, I looked up at him and he was staring at the wall. "Jake," He didn't look at me. "Jake danmit look at me." He looked down and sighed.

"I knew it was a vampire that killed my mom but I didn't know who it was Wen, so can we not talk about it and he just killed your mom so I should be worried about you." I nodded. He seemed so stressed contradictory to his easy going nature. I hugged him back. I felt the tears start to stream once again. We didn't talk, we just laid on the bed and didn't speak a word. We didn't do anything for days. At least that's what Emily said when I went to the bathroom. Jake would always, (when I showed signs of life) ask if I missed Paul, every time I was tempted to say no but I couldn't spare the heart break.

They 'found' my mom's body in the door way of our house and the cops said it was an animal attack and the wolves we getting restless and needed to be contained so after the funeral they went to go hut for monsters when they were looking for the wrong ones. When Sam told me this I felt my heart stop. Paul would be in danger so would Jacob. I hadn't seen Paul in over three weeks.

Every time some on mention him my lungs stopped working and my heart skipped a few beats. I wanted to see him so badly, I want to touch him so badly, and I just wanted to feel his hand intertwined with mine. It's hard to believe we hand yet to do that but I understand we weren't a couple but still friends do that sometimes.

Right?

Finally I couldn't take it I got off the bed Jacob had left for patrol a long time ago and I walked into the kitchen where the smell of food was overwhelming. "Emily?" She turned from the stove with some flour staining her cheek. I smiled and pointed to her cheek. She blushed with a smile and quickly rubbed it off with her apron. "What did you need Sweetie?" I sighed. I missed that. When I was little my mom would call me that. "I-I was just wondering where Paul lived, I need to see him."

I looked down and blushed fifty shades of red and heard the stove being cut off. I looked up to see Emily taking off her apron. "You don't have to…" I was cut off with her hand. "You don't know where it is and I need to get out of the house anyway." She looked at me determined and I smiled. Emil is a wonderful person. She's a motherly type you could tell. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. "I'll drop you off and Paul should be there he doesn't have patrol till Friday." I nodded as she opened my door. I blushed and got in as she closed the door behind me. I buckled my seat belt and she quickly got in and started the car without even bothering the seat belt and stomped on the gas. I screamed as we swerved on to the dirt road almost running into an innocent civilian. She stomped on the gas harder and I felt my body involuntarily move upward. She made a hard left turn and I felt my body slam into her seat. She smiled at me apologetically. "WATCH THE ROAD!" I couldn't help but scream; she just giggled and turned her eyes back to the pavement. We took another hard right and I screamed as the car lifted a little off of the ground.

Thankfully we got there alive. I opened the door shakily and got out. I leaned on the door for support and heard a familiar chuckle. I looked up and there in all of his glory was Paul. Beaded of water clung to his bare chest as he casually leaned on his door frame. His hair was sleek and clean water was dripping from his mane as well I looked down and he was wearing basketball shorts that hung low showing off a 'V' that lead to unknown regions of his body that suddenly I was keen on seeing. He looked at me and smirked. "Hey Wenie." I blushed and looked down. "H-Hi Paul."

"Well I should be going you two have fun." I heard Emily slam her car door closed and speed off. I felt a warm hand cup my cheek. I looked up and saw Paul looking intently down at me. Since when did he get that close? He sighed and hugged me to his chest.

"I'm sorry Wen." I blushed and hugged him back. "It's okay Paul." He shook his head. "No it's not I wasn't there to protect you. "

"Paul," He looked down at me and shook his head. "No Wen I should have been there! I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what it was a first and I was still on patrol I should have went by your house."

I blinked back a few tears. "Paul.. I," but again I was cut off. "No don't say it's okay cause you and I know it's not."

"Paul! I freaking love you!"

That shut him up.


	11. Chapter 10

Re-Edited

Chapter Ten

He stared at me for what felt like ever. Was he stupid, slow in the head? He blinked a few times then sighed. "Thank God." He grabbed me in a hug and kissed me. But this kiss felt different in a way. Was it possible? He held me tighter than before and he radiated passion, adoration, and love. I completely melted I couldn't break away for air even if I wanted to. He finally let me breath but kept his fore head in contact with mine.

"I love you to Wen so, so much." He smiled at me like the first time I had ever looked into his eyes. "This really is going to last right?" I asked quietly. He smiled bigger if it was possible. "I guess that's a yes." He nodded and kissed me again but this one was also different but similar to the first time we had kissed only it was more powerful, lustful, needy. I let my hands unwrap around his neck and let them rest on his chest and sighed.

So this is what being in a relationship was like, but were we in a real relationship? As I felt his hands cup my face, I freaked out. I broke away and Paul looked at me confused.

"What did I do something wrong?" I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my waist. I turned away from him and tried to calm my breathing down. I felt his heat on my back as he wrapped his arms around me. Worry radiated off of him. "Wen? What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Paul, what are we?"

I felt his chest rumble with laughter. "We're soul mates. He turned me around but instead of seeing his smiling face I saw his lustful eyes his cocky grin as he was leaning in slowly.

"Silly girl."

He kissed me roughly, and clutched onto my shoulders. I tried to hold in a moan but my vocal cords seem to hate me.

I hate that his aunt had to come home four minutes after that. She was giggling and taking pictures. Paul was in a word, pissed. But it was worth it to have him back. To touch him to talk to him to kiss him occasionally and finally I grabbed his hand as Robin, (she demanded that I call her that) squealed and took more pictures with her polaroid.

After a while Paul sighed and pulled me off the couch. He guided me out of the room shouting goodbye as he dragged me out of the door. I waved and she grinned ruefully. "I want great nieces and nephews Paul just not yet remember that!" I giggled and Paul tugged on my arm and walked towards the forest whispering something about 'She ruined it.'

It was utterly amazing.

The lights hung lazily around the tree branches in the forest, a blanket was spread out on the ground, and a two pillows lying closely together. I smiled up at him as he held on to my waist from behind. "What's this?"

He shrugged. "I was gonna have a moment I guess like in the movies, where people just lay down on a blanket and watch stars or whatever." He was mumbling with a cute pout on his face. "Till Robin ruined it with the pictures and giggling." I smiled. "She's cool though, everyone needs someone to spaz over them every now and you did it all by yourself?" I felt him chuckle underneath me.

"She defiantly dose that. That first day I brought you over she asked me all sorts of questions. And yeah." I giggled. "That just means she cares." He sighed and turned me around pulling me close. He gently placed his fore head on mine and started into my eyes. "You know your eyes are so beautiful." I giggled. "Oh! Now I know why you were pissed! You got cock blocked by your aunt!"


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry, busy. Band, hot world history teacher, guy my age that has a girlfriend that I somehow really, really, really like (the Guy), you know usual. _-WARNING LIME-_

I watched as he perfect tan skin turned a light crimson. If he had been white hopefully it would be tomato red. I giggled and hugged him.

"Even if that's what you had planned," I looked up at him and grinned. "I like this better." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked hurt evident in his voice. I mentally cursed myself. 'IDIOT!' I shrugged trying to play it off. Suddenly a deep painful something griped my heart. I flinched and hugged Paul tighter and buried my face. "I mean I don't… I don't think I'm quite ready for that ya know? It's… it's something that can make a relationship weird… or nonexistent."

I felt his warm arms engulf me in a tight bear hug as he stroked my hair. "Never gonna happen." Was all he said.

We finally sat down and for the whole night until early in the morning we talked. It was the type of easy conversation I had longed for in the past three weeks. Soon after the sun rose I heard a loud snore erupt from Paul. I giggled and looked over at him. His usual arrogant features were erased by childlike innocence. I smiled as his mouth went lax and felt slightly ajar in the cutest way. I reached to stroke his cheek and smiled when I wiped slobber from his beautiful face.

I wiped it off on my jeans and laid back and turned slightly to watch him sleep. His arms were folded and he was on his side and still drooling and snoring like any self-respecting man would. I scooted closer to him and propped my head on my hand and supported both with my elbow. I was only a few inches away from him now and I couldn't help but feel relaxed and safe. Then realized something that I had completely forgotten. Paul's date idea. I frowned and cupped his face that wasn't touching the blanket.

If all of the things that happened, didn't would the date be like this? Or would it have been different. A movie, cliff diving (a bad idea in itself since I couldn't swim.), or just hanging out at Port Angeles? I moved my thumb in a circular motion on his cheek and he started to stir. "Hm" I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He quickly returned it and suddenly he rolled on top of me deepening the kiss. He stopped and placed his fore head on mine with a grin.

"That's a wonderful way to wake up." I giggled and kissed his cheek. I suddenly heard his stomach grumble and made me laugh harder. He blushed and got up and helped up as well. I kept a firm grasp on his left hand and started to walk towards his house. "Come on I'll make you breakfast."

Breakfast consisted of really cheesy scrambled eggs. And a lot of them. He had a bottomless pit for a stomach. "Are you ever full?" I asked with a laugh. He shrugged and ate the last bit that was on his plate. "Not often but that was really good." He grinned and got up. I smiled up at him and he got closer and suddenly he was backing me up. I felt my heart start to hammer in my ears. He placed his hands on my hips and gripped them lifting me up on the counter top.

I blushed and he his cute little grin turned into a sexy undeniable smirk. His hands stayed where they were but his lips crashed onto mine. He moved quickly and soon his tongue was asking for entrance. Not that I could easily deny him but I wanted to make him wait if he got whatever he wanted then it would get boring…hot but boring. He grunted and suddenly one of his hands moved somewhere my mom or any parent would classify as the forbidden zone. He had somehow unbuttoned my jeans and went past my panties and was now teasing my no no square. I gasped and his tongue took the opportunity to invade. Thoughts of dominance quickly erasing from my lust filled mind.

He started to move his fingers expertly in my heated sex and I felt my face heat up. I tried to concentrate on something but my mind was everywhere. Finally I gripped one of the belt loops on his jeans and tried to pull him closer.

Oh Dear Sweet Baby Jesus.

Suddenly I was being picked up off of the counter and being moved. Paul cupped my sex never stopping his fingers from flicking here or rubbing gentle circles there. He cupped my butt and his mouth was still on mine. But I desperately needed air. Paul was moving but sensing my distress he run down the hallway and into what I was guessing was his room he laid me down and started to attack my neck. I gasped and his fingers stopped and let go.

I moaned displeased and I felt his chest rumble. I felt his hands pull down my pants and panties and throw them across the room. He looked up at me with lust filled eyes. "You wont be needing those."

Suddenly a doorbell rang. Paul growled and kissed me aggressively. "Danmmit." he whispered and he got up. I grumbled my displeasure. That was twice in a row hormones suck.

A/N Tee Hee more later…. no flames.


	13. Chapter 12

Re-Edited

Chapter Twelve

I watched as Paul quickly covered me up with his sheets. Loud pounding on the door pissed me off even more. Paul growled lowly.

"I'm gonna kill a mother fucker." I blushed. "Paul, just go answer the door and get it over with." He smirked.

"Alright, and when I come back I'll make you feel good in all the right places." I felt my heart and stomach flutter. He grinned and bent down to kiss my fore head gently.

I blushed brighter forgetting my anger. "O-okay." He grinned and walked out of the door and into the hallway. And that's when I noticed that he was stark naked. I wasn't complaining but whoever was on the other side of the door I'm pretty sure would be opposed. I picked up the covers and tip-toed to the hallway as the door opened.

"This better be good Black or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp."

I heard Jake grumble. "Paul where's your pants?" I heard Paul chuckle.

Has he no shame?

"What you don't like the idea of me making sweet love to the girl of both our dreams?" I blushed. We had yet to do that but hopefully it would happen.

Soon.

"You and I both know you wouldn't be answering the door if that was the case Paul. But we found Wen's dad."

I felt my stomach drop. They found him? "And we got him under wraps, were gonna wait and see what Wen wants to do with the sorry fucker."

I heard Paul grumble something where I couldn't hear. "Now get out." I heard Jake grumble something about 'Use protection' as the door slammed.

I raced to the door and slammed my body on to the bed. I closed my eyes and laid back. All I could think about was that the found him. Suddenly familiar warmth doused my body. I felt gentle lips graze on my jaw line.

"So you heard." I nodded. I heard a deep growl. "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to put your mind back on track." I felt the covers suddenly disperse and cool air assaulted my lower body. I whimpered.

"P-Paul." I opened my eyes to see that his head was traveling gentle kisses down to my nether regions. I groaned as his lips finally touched their destination.

"Oh Gah!" I felt my body wrack with pleasure and his lips latched onto my heated sex. His tongue jetted out quickly and I blushed at the new found pleasure. His hand settled onto my thighs as his tongue worked. It buried inside my already wet sex and he gently massaged my legs.

I whimpered as his tongue started to swirl circles on my inner walls. Somehow he kept doing that and started to pump his tongue in and out. I moaned loudly and felt his deep chuckle. His tongue disappeared and I opened my eyes.

"You're so beautiful." I whimpered and tried to move against him for some sort of friction that I desperately needed. I watched him watch me in amusement. "You needed it bad don't you."

I blushed and nodded. "P-Please." He grinned and slowly leaned to my face and his lips grew closer and closer. "Anything baby." His lips crashed to mine. I moaned as his fingers gently touched my heated sex once again. It was swollen with arousal as he leisurely stroked me. I bucked involuntarily. I felt Paul grin against my lips. He broke away and kissed and nipped at the base of my neck. "Hm." He commented.

I gripped at his hip and he grunted. "Sweetheart slow down a bit hm?" I whimpered. He chuckled and his fingers and lips were gone from my body. I moaned my displeasure like a child and he smirked. He kissed my forehead and covered my body with a blanket I didn't know he was holding. "When I think your ready we'll go that far promise." I grunted

"You have poor judgment Paul." He laughed. "Maybe, but I still would like to wait, you already said so yourself, something this intimate could damage a relationship." I glared at him. "Whatever." I pushed myself and got off the bed. "Obviously you're the man in this relationship." I spat with my back to him. I felt my heart wrench at my words. 'I'm so sorry Paul.'

I whimpered as his arms encircled my frame and his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around me. "It'll happen but I want it to be special." He nuzzled the crook of my neck, I sighed in content. "That was just a trial and error session to see what your body would react to baby I'm sorry for teasing you." He let one of his arms tighten around me. "Plus you're not ready for something like me." I chuckled darkly.

"If you had gotten my mind any fuzzier I don't think I would have noticed till you were already going at it." He smirked. "That was the imprint magic I guess, but it'll go away after your first time. That's what Sam said but after you have a child it'll come back when you're ready to "go at it" again." He smirked and I smiled. "Well that's an interesting fact." He nodded and kissed my shoulder softly. I blushed.

"Um, Paul?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I don't wanna sound forward but can we have another trial and error?"

* * *

After many, many, many trial and errors we finally got dressed; and like he said he didn't go anywhere near me with his anatomy. Teasing prick, and the fuzzy stuff that made my brain not work right came back but stronger every time.

I lead him into Emily's house and went to go change. "Morning Em!" I called as I passed her in the kitchen. "Afternoon Wen!" She called. I blushed and ran up to the room I had been sleeping in. I pulled out some blue jeans and kept Paul's shirt on that he let me borrow. I ran down the stairs ad bumped into something. Expecting Paul I grinned and looked up only to see the frowning face of Embry. He had been crying. I frowned. "Embry what's wrong?"

He shook his head and walked passed me. I blinked and slowly walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen. I saw Jake, Jarred, Quil, Sam, Paul, and Emily suddenly looking glum.

"What happened?" Sam looked up and Paul growled. Paul took long strides towards me and wrapped me in a bear hug protecting me from untold danger.

"Paul? Whats wrong? Why is everyone acting so strange?"

"Wen…" I looked around Paul to see Sam talking. "When we found your Dad he had another victim." I felt the blood drain from the upper half of my body. Paul vibrated with anger.

"It was Embry's mom."


	14. Chapter 13

Re-Edited

Chapter Thirteen

After many hours of Paul and Sam yelling at each other and finally going outside I sat on the couch with Emily. A cup of tea that was at one point steaming, was still on its coaster untouched, Emily was speaking comforting words that went unheard by me, and I was staring at my hands in my lap. I use to hug Embry's mom every time I saw her.

I felt tears stream a long time ago but they were still going as I wept silently my shoulders weren't shaking, nor was I gasping for air like I usually did when I cried. "Wen, please, you're not responsible for your father's actions." I looked over at her. "That doesn't mean I don't feel responsible Emily." I looked back down at my hands. "You couldn't have stopped him sweetie." I nodded and pulled my legs to my chest and stared at my sock covered feet. "Life is so unfair." I said acidly. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Paul staring at me apologetically. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head. "No." He nodded. I felt Emily get up and walk to the kitchen. "Wen, if you need anything tell me I'll be making cupcakes."

"Okay." I felt Paul's warm hand leave my shoulder and felt the couch sink from his weight. I looked over at him and he plopped his arm on the back of the couch and looked at me with a concerned look on his face. He didn't try to reach for me to hug him and I didn't feel like it. He didn't kiss my head either he just watched me.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and turned to look at the cup of tea.

"What's the big deal with warm tea?" I asked suddenly. I looked over at Paul and he shrugged confussed by my question. I sighed and looked back at it.

"It seems like every time something back happens that the automatic reaction is I need to make this person tea." I heard Paul chuckle. I looked over at him. "Well it's true! I mean what is the first beverage you think of when something bad happens?"

He shrugged. "Beer." I glared at him.

"Other than that."

He chuckled. "Tea." I nodded. "Right, what about milk or something?" He smirked. "Well milk is for babies." I shrugged. "You feel helpless when someone you love is dead like your in emotional fetal position." He smiled. "True."

I leaned into the couch and laid my head on his arm. I felt his arm move and suddenly his body was right next to mine. I felt my brain suddenly come to ease. "Is that part of the imprint?" I asked quietly. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be there for you. Make you feel better and what not." I looked over at him. "Dose Embry have that?" He looked at me. "No, Quil, Sam, Jarred, Seth, and I do but Colin, Brady, Leah, Jake and Embry don't." I frowned.

"I haven't even seen Leah, how is she?" He shrugged. "She went off to college." I nodded. "What about Colin and Brady, how are they?"

"How do you know them?" I shrugged. "I used to baby sit them."

He nodded. "They're still trying to figure out the werewolf stuff, after they understand it all I think they'll be looking for "The One." I smiled. "I remember them when they were little they were so adorable." Paul smiled. "Yeah when I mention you Colin and Brady get all starry-eyed and they talk about when you would come over and hang out and play video games, which you are going to play with me when all of this mess gets sorted out." I giggled.

"Sure." I heard the door slam and I jumped. I looked over to see Embry looking at us with a tear-stained face.

"Embry…" I didn't know what to say. "If you even think of letting your dad continuing his existence I'll kill him myself." I blinked.

"Are you forgetting he killed my mom to?" I asked suddenly pissed. He blushed.

"Are you forgetting he royally fucked up my life as well?"

Where was this anger coming from? I stood up and looked him, sort of in the eye.

"Do you honestly believe," I spat. "That I want him alive any less than you do?"

He looked down in shame. "I'm sorry Wen." I nodded and hugged him. "I am to Em." I grabbed his hand and made him sit beside Paul and me. Paul got up and grabbed my cup.

He held it out for Embry and asked: "Tea?"


	15. (AN):

Okat hey guys!

I really hate these messages but well...I've been thinking...I need to edit this story. now most people would wait till the story was finished but it's been bothering me because I've improved in my writing skill and I just want to improve my writing. So in fifteen days exspect a better story. And I work better with deadlines so this will be up promis!


	16. Chapter 14

When you think of daddy, you think protector, your knight in shining armor.

Right?

When you get older some of that novelty wears off. You realize that daddy isn't perfect anymore. Daddy is an ass that wants to ruin your life, and is out to get you. Well the 'out to get you' term, for me has another meaning. My dad thirsts for my blood.

And apparently he has for along long time. Sam sat me, Embry, and Jake down to talk with us.

"He got bit after Wen was born." I nodded. I figured as much. It wouldn't really work to conceive with a dead guy now would it. "After that we wanted him off our land, we were afraid that if he lost control that he would kill someone." I glanced over at Jake and he had a grave look on his face. I frowned and gently grasped his hand.

I looked back at Sam and he looked just as sad. "And as the elders predicted he let loose one night."

I felt Jake start to vibrate. He let go of my hand. I looked down and sighed.

"We know all of this Sam why do we have to revisit the past?" I asked meekly.  
"Because I want the three of you to know that he has done terrible things,"

Embry stood up abruptly. "But we know that! Everyone in the pack knows!" Sam gave him a look, and Em sat down. "I know that Embry, but I want you all three to know that you're not alone."

Jake's vibration stopped and his hand reappeared in mine. I glanced over at him and he hid his eyes by his other hand. I gripped the one in my grasp and looked back at Sam. He wanted us to not feel alone, I wanted to laugh. We have the pack, sure. But not a single one can replace our mom.

I love Emily to death but no matter how much she tries she can replace our mothers.

I don't know why Sam had to bring something so sad up at such a crucial time, next week my dad would be a dead man, or well parasite. What was he trying to do? I asked Paul the night after the talk and he just simply shrugged, then we went to alternative actions that eventually woke up Emily and Sam. Now Paul's not a loud inside unless he's under a pack member's super vision.

But things with Paul have gotten if possible better. Every morning he's the first person I see. And every night he's the last. And he makes sure of it. But the down side of it all is since my dad is just a stone throw away he's became more protective. One night we even got into a fight.

"_I just want to know that you're all right!" he said pleadingly._

_I glared at him. "I can pee alone Paul."_

After that everyone laughed about it and we made up, but he didn't let up. I sighed as I rolled over thinking about this. Paul was asleep beside me and he just looked handsome. He was drooling o my pillow with his arms crossed against his chest. He had just gotten back from patrolling all night and he was exhausted.

I ran my fingers through his hair gently and his lips turned to a smile. I covered my mouth to try and muffle the giggle and scooted a little closer. before I could blink his arms were around me in a tight embrace and his face was shoved in my hair.

"Good morning." I smiled and hugged him back. "Afternoon actually. It four thirty." He chuckled. "Whatever, just glad nothing bad happened while I was sleeping." I nodded. "We'll I did get a paper cut." I said and lifted my bandaged finger up for him to look at. He chuckled and kissed it. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. "All better." I whispered and I could just feel the smirk forming on his face.

"Good to know." I giggled. "So how was patrolling?" I felt him shrug. "About the same, nothing new same old same old." I smiled in relief. "That's good." I looked up at him. "I'd probably die if something bad happened to you ya know that." He smiled gently. "I know it would kill me to." He gently stroked my cheek. He kissed my lips even gentler. I caught my breath and he chuckled.

"I'd be a wreck." He said as our positions changed. Suddenly he was on top of me looking down, he had bed head and a sexy smirk plastered across his face. I smiled. "Isn't it too early for this?" his smirk disappeared and a dominant look overcame his features. "Whenever I want to make love to my girlfriend, not matter what time of day it is," he growled. "I'll do it." I blinked. Wait… what?

* * *

Okay Hey guys! Its been awhile, sorry I have endured months of being grounded. Semester exams, and the Mayan Apocalypse, I've had a full few months. And now I have two weeks off and I will update as much as possible… after Christmas. And Boxing Day. Gotta support Canada too. So I will update soon and I how you liked my little cliff hanger. Love ya'll and review! And merry Christmas!


	17. Not Really Chappter 15

*taps glass* Is anyone there *Echoes repeatedly* Hello guys been awhile yes? Im so so sorry for not updating in like months, but I've really needed to expand my writing, and luckily my English teacher is probably the best friken person ever. Thank you Mrs. Killman for listening to my pointless rants and break downs. So I've contemplated this for a while and well I thought I would try something different, this is a cute little one shot i guess you would say. It's basically a little review of Wenie's past, and I realized that I haven't really explained in depth what imprinting was, though if you've read the books then you know but still I want you to know the few details I've included in my little fantasy world; so I got my amazing coffee beside me as I type so I shall be speed typing once it kicks in I hope you enjoy my cute little side story! (P.S. Been watching a lot of _Ghost of Girlfriends Past _and read and watched _The Five People You Meet In Heaven_ so….yeah stole a few ideas ;))

* * *

After Embry left for his patrol with Paul who got brownie points for not being insensitive to Embry which I wouldn't have expected anyway but I'm still proud of him. I walked of up to my room. Emily proudly announced I was going to live with her and Sam. That kind of scared me since Paul had once told me how… sexually active they were. I tried to ignore the fact that they might have gotten the urge in my room. "God please let them be clean." I said as I lay down.

The first time in a while I feel asleep quickly, and for the first time in months maybe even a year I had a dream.

I watched as thick fog surrounded me. I was in a room with white walls and gold tile flooring. A window on the north wall showed a scene that you would imagine heaven looking like. Men and women were walking around on the clouds with halos and wings, and sandal clad feet they seemed young and happy without a single care in the world. I bit my lip. Why was I here? Did I die in my sleep? Panic arose in the pit of my stomach. What about Paul… and Emily? I began to walk back and forth in a straight line till I heard a familiar laugh.

I turned around and a woman was at the door. She smiled and waved. "Hello dear." She walked up and hugged me. She gently pulled away and looked at me. "You've grown a little since I've seen you." I stared at the woman in confusion. She had long dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, and was as tall as I was. She looked like my mom; but my mom had sandy blonde hair with barely noticeable gray streaks in it. "W-who are you?" I asked and she chuckled.

"You don't remember me darling? I guess that's understandable you've only seen pictures of me." I stared at her in complete confusion. She chuckled. "Silly girl…I'm your grandmother!" I felt my jaw go slack. No fricken way…wait can you think that in heaven?

"So sweet heart I bet your wondering why you're here."

"Because I'm dead?" I asked, isn't here or the bad place where people go when they die or did I not get the memo? She smiled. "No child, I'm here to be… sort of an informant, tell you what Paul or his pack brothers haven't about imprinting. Do you follow?" I nodded. So my granny is going to explain baby making and soul mates to me. This will be an interesting conversation.

She smiled gently. "So where would you like to begin?"

"Um, I-I don't know." She smiled again and reached for my hand. "How about the beginning?" I nodded and placed my hand in hers. At that moment I realized how awesome this was. I looked down at her hand and saw the contrast. Though La Push doesn't offer much sun I was a bit tanner than she was. Her hand was warm and soft and reminded me of a baby blanket. Suddenly I was being pulled I looked up and in front of me was my house. My mom and my dad were standing outside looking down at a bundle in my mom's arms.

I looked at my grandmother and she had put her hand over her mouth. "Oh I love this part!" She turned to me and grinned. "This is the day that your parents brought you home from the hospital!" I turned to watch my parents walk in. I heard my Grandmother squeal. "SO CUTE!" I shook my head.

Soon the scene changed. We were still at my house but a toddler and my dad were outside. The toddler being me; was running around and giggling. "And this is when you were three." I turned to look at my grandmother she had a grimace upon he face. "This is also the year that he turned into a Vampire." I turned around to see my dad lying on the ground screaming in agony, I was beside him bawling my eyes out.

"Is this what caused the wolf gene kicked in?" She nodded. "Yep." I turned back around to see my mom running out, and a dark brown wolf running as well, both to the same point. "No! Please Billy don't!"

The wolf slowed and growled. My mom grabbed me and stood in front of my dad's withering body. "Billy please!" Billy snarled and motioned with his snout. My mom shook her head violently with tears streaming her cheeks. "No Billy please understand. It wasn't his fault! She grabbed him before Quil could get to him!" I watched as my mom begged for my dad's life. "Back when your dad wasn't a douche, he was loveable." I turned to see the sour face of a different person.

He was tall, with black hair and icy blue eyes. He nodded at me and looked ahead. I looked him over and saw his arms battered and bruised I looked up and before I met his eyes I saw a deep gash across his neck along with hand shaped bruises. "Hayden?" He looked back at me and nodded. "Hey Wen." I watched as my cousin moved to hug me. I hugged him back and gripped the back of his jacket. He had been brutally murdered by a violent psychopath at the age of seventeen in Seattle when I was almost eight. "Where'd Grams go?" I asked quietly. He smiled sourly. "She'll be back; she just wanted some others to kind of show you a few things before she got to the touchy parts. She'll come back don't worry." He smiled and I nodded solemnly.

The scene once again changed. "After your dad left you guys he went to Seattle." In a dark alley we saw my dad muttering to himself. He glanced around quickly before pulling out a paper sack. It was dripping some sort of substances and as my dad dug his hand into the bag I felt my stomach lurch. He pulled out a bloody lung from the sack and sunk his teeth into it. "And he became a vampire fuelled by blood lust." I looked up at Hayden and he had hatred burning in his blue eyes. "The funny thing is Seattle, Port Angles, all of the big cities are full of Vamps, big cities don't really pay much attention to a few casualties." I frowned, and remembered that Hayden's case was still unsolved. Once again when I looked back we were somewhere different. It was a bright and sunny open area, sort of like a meadow, flowers were in bloom, the sky was cloudless and my mom was standing in the middle of it all in a pretty blue dress that I remembered was her favorite. "Even though everyone hated you dad, your mom stilled loved him." I shuttered. "Why?" I asked quietly.

Hayden laughed bitterly. "No one really knows, maybe she saw some redeeming quality in him that no one saw. But every other month she would wait for your dad." Right as he said that my dad walked out of the surrounding trees. With inhuman speed he appeared in front of my mom with a sweet smile. Mom hugged him and he embraced her back. Gently stroking her hair he kissed her temple.

"Of course the elders didn't really like that." Suddenly a wolf raced from the trees. My mom screamed and my dad pushed her away. "They wanted him dead, but for some reason your mom always convinced them to let him go. "Billy please no!" She raced up to him and tried to distract him. Billy snarled, but slowly sat down. "Listen mutt I'm just trying to have some quality time with my wife." My dad called from a tree a few yards away from them. Billy snarled.

"Billy please," My mom said softly. "I can't live without him, and you won't let us be together so this is what we've resorted to." Billy growled over my mom's shoulder.

"Billy was in love with your Mother." A soft voice spoke. Turning I saw Uncle Van. He was in his wheel chair hair as shaggy as I remembered it covering his brown eyes, his army jacket on the back of the handles and a blanket covering his lap. Uncle Van was my dad's younger brother he was in the army, and lost both legs in a bombing, one of the five that actually survived the explosion. "Of course everyone liked your mom. But Billy loved your mother so much everyone thought he imprinted on her." I felt my eyes grow wide. "Did he?" I asked quietly. He chuckled. "Nope, he was just really intensely smitten with her. He imprinted on Sarah, and after your dad was changed, he killed her. Billy and your mom supported each other. "

"Oh," He nodded. "So he's like Jake and the Bella chick then?" I asked. Van looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah. But if she had went with Billy, she would still be alive." I nodded. I was still bitter about the small fact that my father was the one that did my mom day hopefully soon he'd burn in hell for what he did to her.

I looked back and saw a steamed up truck and blushed. "Wh-What's this?" I asked a little horror stricken. Uncle Van chuckled. "Billy and your mom did try to get together once." I felt my jaw drop at his words. "But your dad had this grip, you could say, on your mom and he just wouldn't let her go. Even after the divorce." I looked down at him. "They got a divorce?" I asked. I didn't know anything about that.

"Yeah, your dad had asked for it when he was still him. So she would be free to make her own decisions in life and move on. But right after your dad saw this." He pointed at the truck and suddenly it was rocking back and forth I blushed and Van chuckled. "He went crazy." I saw something move beside the truck. A man was staring at the truck. "Your dad didn't like that his best friend was moving in on his territory." I felt my heart clench. "That's horrible." I whispered quietly.

"Yeah, it is." The sweet voice of my Grandmother was back sounding in my ear. I looked over at her, this time she wasn't smiling. "I liked Billy I really did. He was a sweet man, after your father saw this he became a scholar."

"Huh?"

Once again when I looked back we were some where different, this time in a library. My dad was reading an intense looking book. "He was going to get even, that's the way he saw it. You were still so young when your father found out how to take away something that was so special to Billy." Grams griped my hand. "He took away his wolf." I felt my eyes grow wide with horror.

"How is that even possible?" I whispered quietly. Grams had a grave look on her face. "He studied the wolf anatomy, what made the wolf tick and how their bodies were equipped with healing, strength, etc., the reason Billy is in the wheel chair in the first place isn't because something happened to his legs sweetie, it's because he's too weak to walk." I felt my eyes start to tear up. That was horrible, how could my father do that?

"But that didn't stop Billy from trying to protect you and your mother." Suddenly we were in my room. Billy was in the corner my mom sitting next to him Jacob and I were sleeping under a blanket beside my mom. "Billy, are you sure you don't want to just go somewhere else?"

"Where would we go Jane, he'll follow us where ever we go. He has no sense of respect for you, our laws, Wen…" his sentence stopped there. My mom sighed and stood up. "I hate this Billy, I hate that he can't just let us alone." She bent down and kissed his cheek. "Next time if one of the wolves saw him, it wouldn't bother me if they just ripped him to shreds on sight." Billy grasped her hand and kissed it a smile played on his lips. "It's about time." He grinned up and her.

"At that point in time your mother let go of every happy memory she ever had with your father. She no longer worried about love, or trying to let you have a positive male role model in your life. She focused solely on you and making sure you had a good life." I looked at my Grandmother and smiled. Pride shined in her eyes as she watched my mom and Billy talk. "Every day from there on she was a nurse, and a mother that was it. Your father tried to get in contact with her a few times but she never gave him the time of day," I nodded remembering. "when you were ten that was when Paul moved back to the res." I smiled. "Paul was fourteen, then and his father and he had just moved in with Jarred and his mother. Now we were at the beach.

I was wearing rolled up jeans and a white t-shirt. I was splashing Quil with water taunting him. He had broken his arm and he couldn't enter the water.

"That's not fair Wen!" He squealed. I laughed. "Oh come on you big baby. Get over it!" Quil pouted. Jake laughed and walked into the water. "Don't worry Quil one day you'll get your cast off." Quil glared at us. "Yeah right!" I smiled broadly and suddenly jumped on Jakes back. "Come on Jakers lets leave the big cry baby!" Jake laughed and we started to walk away.

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna be I'm going home!" Quil shouted and started to march to his house. We laughed and I got off. "Okay, we should go get him." I said with a giggle, I started to go after him but Jake caught my hand. "Nah I got a better idea."

"Oh my favorite part!" Grams squealed. I jumped forgetting she was there. "Jake had a crush on you!" she grinned at me. "Yeah right." I said with a laugh. Grams grinned and just pointed. "Fine watch for yourself."

I looked back and watched as Jake took my hand and he started to walk to the cliffs. "Come on I wanna show you something." He said excitedly. Me being naïve, followed. Once we were on top of the cliffs I started to shake. "Um, J-Jake maybe we should go find Quil." Jake smiled at me gently; even then I was afraid of heights. "Come on were nearly there. I blinked and nodded. "O-Okay but make it quick ok?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. Once we turned and we walked onto two boys smoking a cigarette. Jake stopped and I bumped into him. "J-Jake?" I asked. I looked past him to see a mini Paul and a mini Jared glaring at us.

Paul stood up and walked towards us. "Well, what are you two pip-squeaks doin' up here?" Paul sneered. I hid behind Jake. "Jake let's just go ok?" I asked quietly. Jared chuckled. "Yeah Black listen to your little girlfriend. I heard Jake grunt. "Shove it Jared." Jake snapped. I looked up at Jake and I couldn't help but smile at my younger self. I thought Jake was super hero, even then. "Oh look at mister big shot Jared," Paul taunted. "he sure can run his mouth can't he?" Suddenly ten-year- old me was in front of Jake. "Shut up Paul." I snapped. Paul blinked. "Excuse me?" He said in a menacing tone and a smirk on his lips.

I stomped my shoe on to his bear toe, and grabbed Jake's hand. Paul yelled out in pain, I had stomped on his toe so hard I had made the nail come off and it was squirting out blood.

"Even though Paul was young he still had the wolf gene in him and he had in interest in you. Though he didn't particularly like you he always watched you from afar." Grams said as I watched the vision faded from us and we were in the Junior High. "When you made it to the sixth grade Paul was still in seventh grade, he had been held back and you being the smart little girl that you were, they put you in seventh grade English," I grinned at the memory. "and you were in his English class. You even sat in front of him." Now we were in Mrs. Donley's class. I was up in front and sure enough Paul sat right behind me. Paul was staring at my back with a carnivorous look on his face.

"Now his interest turned to lust," I blushed brightly. Paul hadn't changed much his hair was still cropped the way it was when we was younger. Muscles were becoming evident through his shirt, and his eyes had the same look of danger in them. "One day he cornered you in the hall, and he was asking you for your notes." Now a hallway that was seemingly empty except for two kids in a dark corner Paul's lips were dangerously close to my ear my books clung to my developing chest, and my frame was shaking. Paul had a tooth pick in one of the corners of his lips and his hand was above my shoulder blocking me in. "Come on Babe, your smart I know you took notes. I just wanna borrow them." With his other hand he took his tooth pick out and tossed it onto the floor a few feet away from us. His face got closer to mine and his grin grew broader. "I'll even give you compensation for them."

"Y-You seem to be doing fine P-Paul." I stuttered as I pushed up my bulky glasses. "You used compensation in the right term so I don't see w-why you need my notes." I smiled sadly at my nerdy eleven-year-old self. Now I remembered why I quit trying to be exceled. Paul had scared me. Paul frowned. "Aw come on Wen please?" I shook my head and Paul looked up and sighed loudly. "Fine I didn't want your damn notes anyway." He bent his head back down and kissed the corner of my mouth. I watched as my face grew bright red. Paul pulled away and chuckled. "I'm good now." He walked away and shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, leaving me alone shaking with anxiety and I slowly slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

"After that, you tried to avoid Paul at all cost, you got back into sixth grade English, you stayed in your own little group of friends not daring to try and make friends with other people till finally you forgot all about Paul." While Grams was explaining my life was flashing before my eyes, going through seventh grade and onward. Till finally sophomore year.

"Now's the fun part." Grams squealed. I smiled broadly. I watched as I walked into the door my second week of school, the day that I re-met Paul. As the door opened and I slipped Paul grabbed my arm to keep me from falling. It all seemed to be going in slow motion. When our eyes met my heart swelled with happiness.

"When your eyes met, Paul became yours and you became his. No exceptions." I smiled. "Paul lied to you when he said he would be anything you needed, he wanted you to be his. He didn't want to watch you with Jacob, Quil, or Embry. He didn't want you to be with anyone but him. That's why when you, er… did what you both did that day, he wouldn't let Jacob in, he became territorial over you. That's also why you haven't had a lot of quality time with the rest of the pack." I nodded, honestly I had almost completely forgotten that I had friends, or that there was an outside world that didn't surround the pack. My world was revolving around Paul.

Right then I wanted to slap myself. I loved Paul yes and he loved me, but I was doing exactly what I did with Jake. I had to stop myself from doing that again. I looked at my Grams and she was smiling. "Your thinking about it now huh?" She smiled. "Even with the imprint you do need to have a life outside of Paul, understand?" She asked with a smiled. I nodded. "Yeah," She nodded. "Good, now there is also some other things you need to know." Suddenly we were back in Heaven but know we were in an office like place Grams was behind a desk and I was sitting in front of her in probably the comfiest chair I had ever sat in. "Now when the both of you have sex with each other," I blushed. "Grams do we have to talk about this?" I said embarrassed.

The last thing I wanted to do was discus sex with my Grams who was over 70 by now.

Grams giggled. "Yep, now when you do it, preferably when you are married, you will feel light headed. That is because you are a virgin, thank the Lord." I blushed. "And after a few times you won't feel so light headed anymore but it will still be there. After you have a child the next time you have sex after that the light headedness will come back then slowly go away." Grams smiled at me and I fidgeted in my chair. "Are we done now?" I asked. Grams nodded. "Yep, one more thing, if you or Paul feel any type of emotion from the point of being imprinted to the day one of you dies the other will feel that emotion." Understood?" I nodded, a pang of hurt hit my heart at imagining Paul dying I didn't want him to ever leave, but that was always a possibility whenever he went on patrol. Grams smiled broadly and stood up from behind her desk. "I hope that the rest of your life is happy sweet heart. " I stood up and hugged her and she gripped me in a vice grip. "Love you Grams."

"Babe, I think pet names are cute and everything but maybe not that one." Paul's smooth voice filled my ears as I slowly opened my eyes. Paul's arms were warm around me I looked up at Paul and smiled. He must have gotten in in after he got through with patrol. Chuckling and kissed my fore head a smiled on his lips. "Have a good dream?" He asked and I nodded as I laid my head on his chest. "The best."

* * *

Ok now that you've read please review. Tell me Im a bad person for not updating, or that I'm an awesome person for makeing what I think is my greatest chapter yet, of that you thought that the dead relatives were pretty cool. I like Grams best! Ok well I love your feed back happy Monday!


	18. The Real Chapter 15

Hey guys ^-^ so, how are you? Well the cliff hangers, I think have stayed past their welcome but they get me reviews :) ok so please R&R

* * *

Paul stared into my eyes with a serious face. His hands found their way underneath my shirt and his lips landed on mine. He growled and forced my lips open his hot breath invading my mouth. His hands made quick work of my bra and now finding their way to my breasts. Slowly massaging them his tongue made its way into my mouth and started to attack. Feeling his member rubbing against my thin pj shorts I felt myself whimper. Paul moaned at the friction that I'm sure was causing his member harden even more. His lips unlatched themselves from mine and his hands pulled up my shirt. Pulling my shirt and bra completely off his lips attacked my hard nipples making me blush. "P-Paul," right as I spook his name his hands shoved themselves in between my legs. I moaned, but tried to concentrate on trying to get him to calm down. "P-Paul, we're not at your h-house" Paul gently raked his teeth across my breast quickly changing over to the other one.

His hands started to massage my nether regions. "Paul," I said trying to escape the haze my brain was in. Paul's lips unlatched themselves again and he stared down at me still massaging in between my legs gently entering one finger as he stared down at me. "Sam and Emily are not home, Wen." His kissed my lips quickly then pulled back up his finger moving in and out from the motion making me groan. "So please, let me enjoy making you cum." I blushed brighter my ears ringing as Paul entered yet another finger making my eyes close shut in ecstasy. Rocking them back and forth his lips found their way to my tummy.

Paul growled as I felt myself expand a little more my walls starting to shake ever so slightly and he inserted another digit. As his lips made their way back up to my chest I whimpered. His fingers pumped faster and faster and his lips finally came back down on my chest licking one breast and sucking gently. Suddenly a gasp was heard. I opened my eyes and saw Emily, staring at us. I blushed and Paul suddenly moved. Laying on top of me, Paul pulled his hands out of my shorts. "Your home early." Paul growled out.

Emily blushed, and covered her eyes. "Get your clothes on and get your horny asses down stairs." He sqeaked. She slammed the down quickly and I heard her run down the stairs calling for Sam. Paul sighed and kissed my shoulder. "Shit." He whispered against my skin. I whimpered. "I-It's your fault." I said defiantly. "I tried to stop you." Paul looked up and me and grinned. "But I was enjoying myself way to much to just stop. He said with a sadistic smirk. He helped me up off the bed and tried to help me change. "No Paul," I said quickly. "Paul whined and kissed my shoulder. "Fine." I quickly dressed and followed Paul down stairs.

"You two are never to be alone in Wenie's room ever ever again! Is that understood?" Emily shouted at us as we sat on the couch. I nodded but Paul was staring out at the window. "Paul," Emily demanded. "are you listening to me?" I glanced at Paul and lazily looked over at her. "Yeah Em, im listening, im sorry I'll try not to be horny." Emily and I blushed but Sam chuckled from his arm chair. Emily turned to glare at her husband and he smirked. "Oh come on Em, you and I were like that once."

"Yes, but we were married first." Emily protested. Sam scoffed. "Oh come on, sweet heart their teenagers they have raging hormones, let them live a little." Emily, turned back to us. "Since Sam is being difficult, Paul you are not aloud alone with Wen ever, and if I find out you to screwed in her room your both in deep shit." Paul chuckled, and I blushed. I had never heard Emily curse, she must have been mad. Suddenly Sam groaned and got up out of his chair. Wrapping his arms around Emily from behind he whispered something in Emily's ear that made Paul chuckle beside me. "Get a room you two." He said with a deep laugh.

Emily blushed and pulled away from Sam. Sam glared at Paul. "Patrol, now." He growled out. Paul sighed. "Oh come on Sam." Sam shook his head and pointed at the door. "Hurry up dude." Paul sighed standing up he kissed me deeply once then kissed my fore head before leaving. Sam groaned and sat beside me. I looked down at my hands and felt Sam's eyes on me. "You're a lot like Emily and me, ya know that?" He asked. I blushed. "Yeah?" I asked I looked over at him and he nodded with slight grin.

"Yeah, we were exactly like you guys. Young and horny." He chuckled and I smiled slightly though still embarrassed. "Well turn on the TV play a video game or watch a movie," He stood up with an evil smirk replacing his angelic grin. "Emily and I are a bit loud." I blushed and looked back down at my hands when he turned to leave. As soon as I heard a doo slam. I ran towards the TV and pulled out a violent looking video game that seemed like it would make louder noises then they would and tried to beat Sam and Emily's noises from up stairs.

* * *

Ok it's kind of short but the next one will be longer. Love you guys!


End file.
